Monster Strike News (1/25)
Final Fantasy Collaboration Part 2 Time: TBA (After Legends) Hatcher Monsters Terra (5★ Fire) & Zidane (5★ Wood) Cecil (6★ Light) * Type: Balanced * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Mine Sweeper / Weak Point Slayer * SS: Increases SPD and ATK & for a certain amount of turns protects allies * Bump: Lock-struction Piercewave 6 Notes: * For SS: Cecil will take the damage instead of allies, useful against potential Slayer damage Noctis (6★ Dark) * Type: Blast * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Null Gravity Barrier / Null Block * SS: On every enemy rebound, attacks outward with phantom swords * Bump: Lock-All Shockwave 3 Evolution Yuna & Tidus (6★ Water) * Type: Blast * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Mine Sweeper / Super Null Warp * SS: Passes through enemies while attacking and attacks with a blitzball on the first contacted enemy * Bump: Lock-on Rebound Laser XL4 Ascension Yuna & Tidaus (6★ Water) * Type: Blast * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Null Damage Wall * Gauge: Recovery M / Status Recovery * SS: Summons Valefor and attacks with Energy Blast * Bump: Rebound Shockwave 6 * Sub: Big Bomb Drop Monsters Kuja (4★ Light) & Shantotto (4★ Wood) Jecht (5★ Water) Golbez (5★ Dark) Kefka (5★ Fire) New Ascensions for Past Collaboration Monsters Squall & Laguna (6★ Fire) * Type: Balanced * Sling: Bounce * Ability: Mine Sweeper M * Gauge: Null Block * SS: Passes through enemies while attacking and Laguna cover fires with his machine gun. * Bump: Barrage Shotgun * Sub: Speed Up S Cloud Strife (6★ Dark) * Type: Balanced * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Null Damage Wall * Gauge: Null Warp * SS: Attacks with the first contacted with Omnislash Ver.5 * Bump: Slice 'n' Dice Destruction * Sub: All-Enemy Meteor Get the Warriors of Light Get Warriors of Light by exchanging Cactuar who are obtainable through invades in FF Quests. There are 3 Evolutions which can be interchanged without needing extra materials. However, you need to clear Missions to obtain some Evolutions: * Warrior of Light (6★): Evolve from Warriors of Light (5★) * Firion (6★): Get S Rank in any Extreme FF Part 2 Quest (Jecht/Golbez/Kefka) * Onion Knight (6★): Clear all difficulties in FF Part 2 Quests (Jecht/Golbez/Kefka/Kuja/Shantotto) Version 10.3 Maintenance Time: 1/30 12AM - 5AM 1: HP Increases by Number of Uses * Increase HP up to 1000 (1 HP per use) * Sort for "Number of Uses" will be added 2: Daily Spirit Limit Carries Over for 3 Days * Limit changes to 3000 Spirits per 3 Days instead of 1000 per day * Ex: You can reach the limit by 700/300/2000 * Any carryover from the previous 2 days will be erased 3: New Blue Tab During Ableberry Selection * Blue Tab will leave the Ableberies of the Monster as is. * By default, it will not appear. You need to activate it through More -> Options (オプション) -> Animations (演出表示) 4: List of Current Campaigns in Quest Type Selection * Yellow square icon on the top left will list active campaigns (x2 Normal Dungeons, x3 Divine Sharls, etc.) 5: Use Magic Stones to Buy Quest Items * By default, it will not appear. You need to activate it through More -> Options (オプション) -> Magic Stone Option (マジックストーン設定) 6: Buy Quest Items in Bulk 7: Popup of Newly Unlocked Soul Skills When Soul Power Increases 8: Monster Filter Now Has "Status Recovery" 9: New Library of Memories Quests * Ashura * Bathory / Tokugawa Tsunayoshi / Vlad Tepes / Commodus 10: New Badge-able Monsters * Bathory / Vlad Tepes 11: Faster Vibrate Timing During Co-Op 12: Monpass Stamina Refill Perk Will Appear on the Main Menu * Tap the Monpass Icon to refill stamina 13: Name Change for Yamanami Keisuke (Japanese Name Only) 14: Bug Fix for Eschatology's Satellite Bullet 4 15: Description Change for Bishamonten: Kai's Strafing Shotgun Sub Bump * In-Game description only. Wikia's description is correct. New Transcension: D'Artagnyan Time: 1/27 12PM * Type: Balanced * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Mine Sweeper L / Null Damage Wall * SS (18+4): Creates a healing wall on all contacted walls. * Bump: Follow Up Piercer * Sub: Big Bomb Notes: * For SS: Healing Walls do not stack